The Dragon Prince
The Dragon Prince is a 1990 animated action/drama comedy/romance film produced by FiddleGriff and released by TouchStone Pictures. The Dragon Prince is a 1990 animated action/drama comedy/romance film produced by FiddleGriff and released by TouchStone Pictures. Plot Edit Long ago in early 4th century, a maiden came down from an unknown kingdom, she came with her father a merchant that was selling antiquities to the highest bidders in the auction. As her father was selling the last of his stock, she meets an old man who tells her the story of the Dragon Prince. She at first thought he was a delusional fool until he showed her the Dragon Princess Seal on his book, and he told her that the true way to break "Dragon Slayers Curse" is to have the Dragon Prince marry the princess to create not only a new breed of Dragon, but to preserve the human side, when she heard this she stole the seal to make money, the old man allowed it to show a test if she was greedy, when the auction occured it was told that in her bloodline will the birth of the Dragon Prince take place, and the maiden and the merchant vanish with the Old Man. In the year 2020 a man named "David Ryker" who is a descendant of the maiden is seen as a owner of a corporation known as "Ryker industries" He is shown to have a collection of Dragon portraits all over his house, He even has memories of when he mutates into a Dragon. His butler Wilbur often helps him control his rages, and reminds him that today is the date auction. In the Auction on November 14th, there were bidding of 15 hundred dollars, but the 50 hundred won by Joyce Carlisle, who was escorted in the building by her grandfather Kirkhope Carlisle. After the Auction, She won to have him pay for the Children's Aid Campaign, He did what he promised and paid for the Campaign, but then realized that it was nothing but a hoax. Her Grandfather apologized to David and witnessed him becoming a Dragon, Joyce's Campaign was in reality a way to gain his wealth for her own selfish desires. As punishment she was bitten and became a Dragon like him because of her selfish desires. David then notices that a man named "Vincent Walsh" a famed hunter wanted to hunt the Unnatural creatures from around the world. He and Joyce Flees unto the mountains, where Joyce reveals that she was actually a con artist, a person who is driven by greed. David who is hurt to realize that she has no care for anyone made sure his wealth was sent to the real campaign for children. This is witnessed by Joyce who sees the errors of her ways, and warns him to stay away from Vincent before he can kill him. When Vincent does catch him, Joyce rescues him and they return to their human forms and Vincent was humiliated and was arrested to almost commit murder on them, Joyce and David were married after that and they bore the next generation. In the end they were revealed the Dragon Prince and Princess. Category:1990 Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Animation Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Comedy